A Mermaid's Love and Adventures
by BuLgArIa ZaViNaGi
Summary: What happens when in her saddnes Madison discovers Maco island and becomes something more than a human...How will she keep the secret? What about the other girls that share her fate! What do you think will happen? Nobody knows... Rated T just in case :
1. Roses Game

I don't own anything thouth.

* * *

The rangers are working peacefully at Rock Rock Porium.

"Come on, gang hurry up" Xander is being the ''big''boss again

"We are working as fast as we can, Xander" Chip said

"I don't care! Go faster! Toby said we have to be done at half an hour"

"Xander... break a leg and SHUT UP" Maddie exploded and she had a good reason "We arent robots"

"What?" Xander standed up from his chair and warningly walked to Madison

"She has a point" Nick walked in front of her

"No she doesn't"

"Yes she does" the others replied

They continued working and Xander sat sullen in his chair.

* * *

1/2 hour later...

"See, were done"

The gang was walking to Routcore on the sidewalk.Strangely, V wasn't whit them.  
Suddenly they heard a dog barking. It was geting louder and louder.

"Ow no" Maddie said

"What is it'' Nick said confused

Maddie fell on the groung and started laughting, finding herself under a white pitbull who started licking her face.

"Hunteeer... hahaha... let gooo...hahaha...AaAaA... help mee, guys...hahaha"

The Rocca family obviously had a dog, who loved Maddie very much.The only reaction was from Nick and Vida.V pulled the dog from Maddie and Nick helped her get up.

"U okay? " he asked

"Well yes" Maddie said and gently blushed

Hunter stand? up on his back legs to Maddie.His tail was waging so fast it could hurt somebody.

"Ok boy. How are you doing? Huh? " Maddie said, peting the hiperactive puppy :D

She grabed his leash and they tryed to move on, but it didnt last so long. Hunter ran so fast, he entangled the leash on Maddie and Nick's legs. Maddie tripped and grabed Vida by the blouse. She pulled Xander back and he pulled Chip.That's how the rangers did a doggy pile on Nick without wanting.Everyone was laughting so bad.

"Guys... I can't breathe" Nick said from under them

"Hold that thouth" Maddie said

* * *

"Hey guys, wana play 'Roses'? " Leelee walked to them

"Sure"

A glade.

* * *

Roses is a game from my country- Bulgaria. There is a queen/king rose. The players are in a line and everyone says a player to the boy/girl next to him/her. The rose walkes in front of every player and says : Give your person a ... rose."

The roses can be:

Black: Hard punch Purple:Light punch;  
White:Hug;  
Red:Kiss on the lips;  
Blue:Kiss on the cheak;  
Yellow:Whatever you like, but your person has to do something to you by his wish;

* * *

Maddie's person was Nick, Vida's was Xander and Chip's was Vida.

The queen rose is Leelee. She walks to Nick and says

"Nick, give your person a ... red rose"

''Can I give up on this? " Nick asked, because his person is ... no, not Maddie... LeeLee.

''No, you cant, mate. Sorry" Xander said

Nick unwillingly standed up and kissed Leelee.Maddie felt her heart started beating faster. Hunter started barking at LeeLee and this broke up the kiss on the third second.

"Thank you, puppy" Nick thouth

"So Vida, give your person a ... hmmm... black rose"

"Gladly" Vida smiled and punched Xander "That calmed me down"

"Heheheee" Maddie laughed

"Oookaay... Now... Madison, give your person a yellow rose." Leelee laughed evily

Maddie blushed and pretended to think.

"What should I do? I know! I'll just hug him.Yeah" she thouth Madison went to Nick and gave him a hug. She felt so good that she got a chanse to hug him.

"Okay. Nick, you do your thing." Leelee expected him to 'give' her a black rose, but instead he kissed Maddie gently on the lips.She felt like she was flying in the clouds.Nick huged her and Maddie huged him too. Leelee was going to kill herself out of anger.Suddenly, Hunter pulled his ears back and started barking.Madison gently pulled her lips back and looked at the angry dog.

"Hunter, calm down" she walked to the dog and tryed to pet it, but it quickly bit her hand.

"OWww" Maddie screamed

Nick runed to her and grabed her injured hand.

"Are U ok?''

"I'm...yeah." She said

"What's whit you?" Vida said

Leelee was alredy gone.She was terrified not only by the dog, but by the sweet kiss too.

Hunter breaked loose and started running to the woods.Everyone followed him, including Maddie and Nick, who was still holding her hand...

TO BE CONTINUED- --

* * *

Hope uve enjoyed it. I'll try 2 update soon :)


	2. Earthquake

Hunter was running to the woods and absolutly no one knew where he was going.

"Where are we going"Maddie tryed to stop her dog, but just her luck she couldn't. Suddenly the ground started slightly shaking.They turned around and the dog stoped, lied on the ground and covered it's eyes whit his paw. The five teens saw how a really tall billding fell down.

"Ow god" V said

"LOOK OUT" Maddie shouted and pushed Nick on the ground. A huge rock fell on the place Nick was standing a second ago.

"Thanks" he wispered in her ear

Maddie got it.

"That's why he bit me and ran to the woods.He was trying to get us to follow him to safety."

Everyone looked to Humter who approvely barked.Maddie squated next to him and peted her dog. He did save their lifes.

"You have a really good dog there." Chip said

"No second thout, mate" Xander said

"Now what are we going to do for the place he bit you?" Vida asked her sis, putting her hand on Maddie's shoulder.

"Well, it isn't something a litle bandage can't fix." Madison smiled

Hunter started barking again and he ran to the fallen bilding.

"This dog is nuts!"

The gang ran after him.They saw him digging throuth the rocks.

"Maybe there is someone under there."Xander said

"Let's help him" Chip said and they started digging, until they found Toby and Leelee under the rocks.

"We have to get them to the hospital,but...ooww" Maddie shouted as a rock fell on her foot. "Today's deffinently not my day"

"You are so right" Nick said helping her get up.

"Okay, you guys go to Routcore...somehow" Xander said seing that Maddie cant walk. "And me, Chipster here and V are going to get Toby and Leelee to the hospital.

Sorry, I know- 2 short, but if I wrote more, i'll spoil the story. 


	3. Everything is beter

Sry i didnt update 4 so long, but I'm updating 2 chs cuz I'll be gone 4 a month. So enjoy it :)

"Come on.We'll go to the hospital to help Leelee and Toby.You go and get Maddie's hand beter,okay?"

"Agree"

Nick and Maddie started runing to the woods and Chip,Vida and Xander picked up Lee and Tobes, took them to the hospital and waited for them...

"Come on, Maddie" Nick said and grabed her hand.

They were runing and the dog was after them.The two rangers got to Routcore.

"Ow my god.What happened to you guys?" Claire said when she saw them

"Long story" Madison said

"Claire, can you give us a cure for this ?'' Nick reached out and gently grabed Maddie's hand, showing the wound on her palm.

"Well...I can tell you" searching trouth a book, Claire walked to them and showed a picture of a weed. "Find this and put it on the wound.It'll cure it"

"Thanks Clair. You are a lifesaver."

Nick and Madison ran trouth the woods and started searching for the special thing.Suddenly, Nick shouted

"Maddie, I found some"

He ran to the blue ranger, grabed her hand and gently placed those weeds to the injurie.They looked at each other.

"Come here" Nick opened his arms and huged Maddie.She huged him too.

"Tell me something" Maddie said

"Anything"

"Why did you kiss me when we played 'Roses'?"

And I just can't pull myself away Under a spell I can't break I just can't stop

And I just can't bring myself no way But I don't want to escape I just can't stop

Nick frose.What could he say? ''Because I love you"? No! He can't admit it to her.Their phones rang and saved him.

"Hello?" Maddie picked her's up first.

"Good news"

"Vida? Tell me!"

"Toby and Leelee are okay.The bilding that fell was old and they were gonna break it down anyway.Untill tomorow, the street will be clean, Toby And Lee will be free to go and everything will be back to normal"

"That's great"

Maddie hung up and told her boy (not boyfirend, boy) what happened.

"We should go to see them" Nick said

"Good idea! Come on,Hunter! You are a hero too" 


	4. No game, no pain

Okat here is chapter 4.

Rock Porium.2 weeks after the earthquake.Everyone forgot about the incident.Leelee came in.

"Hey you guys''

"Hi" Vida,Chip, Xander and Nick said

Maddie comes in the room from somwhere at the back of the store.

"He'll bring it to you V.Hello Leelee"

"Hi.And who will bring what to V?"

Hunter came to V whit a record in his mouth.

"You found it!Good boy" V said and took the record from him.The pup started whineing and V peted him.

"Get this monster out of here" Leelee screamed

"Why? He's harmless!" Madison walked to the dog,squatted next to it and the dog put his paws on her legs.She started to pet him.

"He bit you, you good for nothing bitch."Leelee shouted

"I'll hold my comment"She calmed down the puppy, who was getting angry.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Nick said

"Why not? She IS a pathethik exscuse for a girl!"

"Is she? Or are you?"

"She is and you know that"

"What?"

"Look you guys, I'm going to walk e on, honey."Maddie said.She didn't want to say something like "Shut up" or "I've had enouth" cuz she is a shy girl, who didn't want to offend anybody.Madison left.

...

"Let's play truth or dare"Leelee said

"Okay" everyone exept Nick said

"How about you,Nick?"Leelee said,turning to Nick

"No thanks"

"Why?Are you scared?"

"No, I am not!Ok. I'll play too"

"Great!"

They sat on the ground in a circle and Lee spined the bottle.It got Vida to Xander.

"Okay Xand.Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Hmm..hehe..How many girls have you dated this week?"

"Hmhmm"

"How many?"

"OKAY 14"

HAHAHA

Vida smiled and spined the bottle.Chip-Leelee

"Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Can you ride a bike?"

"No" Leelee said and spined the bottle

The fatality was when that was Leelee-Nick

"Nick, truth or dare?"

"You are not getting me that easy.Dare"

Guess that was Leelee was waiting for.

"I want you to...hmmm...kiss me.20 sec long kiss on the lips."

Maddie sat on the bench.

"How can I tell him?! "She thouth "I'm so pathethik, Leelee's right.I'm in love whit our fearless leader and I can't tell him.Be brave.That's it! I'll go to him."

She got the pup and went to Rock Porium.Madison looked throuth the door and saw Nick kissing Leelee.Tears started to fall of her eyes.Hunter escaped to Vida. Nick saw her, pushed the bch of him and ran to her.

''Maddie wait! It's not what it looks like! Pleace wait!"

He shouted after her, she was runing to the woods, crying...

Long lost words whisper slowly to me Still cant find what keeps me here When all this time ive been so hollow inside 


	5. Payback time, bitch

"There goes my chance of getting my love life straigt" Maddie was in the woods crying her eyes out.

"Stop being pathethik.He gave up the fight and left you behind.You can go on whidout him." she thouth

At Rock Porium

"Ow LeeLee, you are gonna get it" Vida said. The boys have told her the joke Leelee made.

"Havent you got anything else to do, but doing everybody's life horrible."

"What, he agreed to kiss me" Leelee said and laughed

"Ow you" V was getting ready to punch her in the face when Nick shouted

"You guys stop.I'm going to go find Madison.I've got some explaning to do."

"Okay.We'll deal whit HER"

"Great''

Maddie was still crying in the woods when she heard Nick's voice.

"Maddie...Where are you?...Please, show yourself... "

"No,Madison, don't " she told herself "It's not worth the tears"

Nick decided to stop moving for her to think he's gone and to come out. Obiously it woked, because Maddie came out walkin and saw him.

"What do you want?" she told him

"Just to talk to you"

"About what?"

"Well, actualy, the thing you saw before..."

"It's okay, Nick. You don't have to explain anything"

"But I..."

"Yeah, me neither..."

Maddie ran out and sat on the beach.She looked at the sunset until it was replaced whit the beautiful full moon.

Next chapter soon... :)


	6. The Happening

Sry it took so long to write it. Just wanted to make some changes. :) So enjoy :):):)

"Hey Maddie, why are you so sad?" a blond, curly-haired girl on two low ponytails came from the sea in a white boat. Whit her were two girls - a blond straigt-haired girl and another whit brown curly hair.

"Ow it's nothing" she smiled "How are you girls? Cleo, how's it going whit Lewis?"

The brown haired girl blushed and said:

"Well, I haven't told him I like him yet, but soon... I hope "

''Ow it'l be sooner than you think" Rikki said.She was the girl whit the ponytails. "Won't it Emma?"

"Don't get me in this" Emma laughed.

"Hey wana go whit us to Mako." Rikki asked Maddie

"Yeah, come on. You look terrible." Cleo also asked her

"Okay, I'll go"

...

"Wow, it's wonderful here." Rikki said

The four girls were at some kind of strange cave whit an opening at the top and a pool whit sea water.

"Yeah, too bad we can't stay here forever, Rikki" Emma sarcasticly said

"HEY, It isn't my fault that the engine went down"

"No matter, guys. But look. Waves. That means there is an exit to the ocean." Madison said

The girls slowly entered the water and not wilingly they all looked up and saw the moon shining over them. It took a really strange shine and when it was over something went wrong...

"Wait guys. I can't swim" Maddie said

"Come on. I'll hold you." Rikki offerd

"I can't" she said

"Pleace! We can't stay here forever, can we?"

"Offf, no we can't '' She said and they dived in

Five seconds later they were out.

"Yeah Maddie. I knew you could do it."

They saw a boat and it was their ticket out of the sea.

...

The next day at Rock Porium Maddie was avoiding Nick because she didn't want to face the fact that he was in love whit someone else.

"Hey I'm gonna go wash up okay" Maddie said

"Sure"

She got in the bathroom and got her hands wet. Ten seconds later thousants of bubbles covered her and when they dissapeard she fell on the ground. The girl turned around and saw herself whit an orange fishtail and a matching top.

"What the..."

"Hey Maddie, are you okay. I heard somethin fall" Nick was outside

"Yes, Im fine. Go away"

"Look i just wandet to talk to you."

"Now's not the best time. Just hand me a towel and GO AWAY"

Nick sighed and handed her the towel.

"You've been acting like Imperious for the lest few days" he said to himself and from the bathroom came a sharp tone

"I heard that"

...

So I want revews. Should I continue this or delete the stor. And Allysa write to me when you read this :) 


End file.
